


Crystal Clear

by 2ShadowWolf7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Beast People, Dragons, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ShadowWolf7/pseuds/2ShadowWolf7
Summary: The dragon king, Orion is missing, gone into hiding many centuries ago. In his absence, a demon group called the Jackals had risen.  For centuries, the church has been fighting them off. Luka, a former angel; cast out of Heaven for he'd killed one of his own. One of the church branches' leaders is Samuel Verion, a priest at the local church. Father Samuel lived at the abandoned shrine of the dragon Orion. It was there where he trained Mason as a witch, to fight with magic and to heal as well.One day, a mission brings Mason to the edge of death, leaving him with most of his memories fuzzed over. The demon, Sejiro, and his group escaped, and Mason's friends are left to piece his memories back together. But he can't shake the feeling that something is wrong when memories suddenly start to resurface, thanks to a strange red-headed man he meets on his way home from school.
Relationships: Lukas(OC)/Mason(OC)





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> So, the more than half the names I found on google because I needed 'authentic' names lol. Its pretty cringy ngl. I hope the plot and writing make up for it though. Mason is American(adopted by his Japanese fam) his friends get all the cringy Japanse anime names sorry lol.

When I was ten I met a man on the streets, talking to the priest from the church my family went to. The priest was Father Samuel, a generally friendly guy, he was good with the younger kids and helped out at the nursery. I remember seeing him holding a long dagger, his cross wrapped in his other hand as he stepped close to the man.

The other man was pale as a ghost, black hair dipping into his eyes and torn jeans showing red skin from the cold. I remember thinking _what the hell is happening_ , just as a pair of jet black wings snapped open from the strangers back.

 _An angel_! I had run over to them, staring up at the man in awe, taking no head to Father Samuel's shouts for me to run.

"Mason get back!" Father Samuel had screamed, moving as if to catch my arm and haul me away. I'd settled, and hoped forwards a few steps as I regained my balance to see that I was right in front of the angel.

"So, pretty." I'd whispered, I had been so close I could reach out and touch the ends of the black feathers. The angel had watched me, mouth open with no words coming out, brows furrowed as he watched a little boy gently touch the tip of his wings. 

"Mason!" Blood splattered across my face, and I watched in terror as a fist stuck out through the angel's abdomen. The fist pulled back, leaving a gaping hole. The angel coughed, blood coming out past his lips, and he staggered forward. It was out of instinct that I reached out and caught him around the waist. He was twice my size, and I nearly collapsed under the weight.

Standing behind him was a man with long dark red hair, he was wearing a hakama, barefoot and a short sword strapped to his waist. His left hand was covered in blood, dripping down his forearm as he lifted his hand to lick his fingers.

"Disgusting." He stated, eyes now focused on me. I felt my legs buckle, and I took a step back, the angel leaning over me, his wings dragging against the pavement.

"Mason, that's a fox, now get your ass behind me!" I felt Father Samuels arms around me and I latched onto the angel, dragging him with me as the priest yanked me out of the way.

Now I was on the ground against the brick wall, the angel bleeding profusely now laying half across my lap. And then I started to cry. Father Samuel was using his dagger to fight the fox's short sword, and he was doing pretty good, except, he's just a human, fighting a fox.

I screwed my eyes shut, wishing I'd just gone home.

A loud thud, followed by a crack, startled me into opening my eyes. Father Samuel had been thrown against the brick wall. The fox smirked, a trickle of blood going down the side of his face. He'd been injured as well, just not as badly as the human who'd been fighting him.

"Stay down, priest." He gave Father Samuel a hard kick to the chest, making him hack up blood.

"Well, Luka, what d'ya say we finish this?" I jolted, grabbing onto the angel's shoulders, Luka's shoulders, and holding him to me. The fox slowly walked over, flipping his sword in his hand. he wasn't afraid of being cut, the way he tossed it in their air and caught it as if it were just a ball.

"Eiju..-" Luka coughed, attempting to sit up. The fox, Eiju, curled his lip as he stalked closer.

"You're pathetic you know." Luka's eyes glowed red, and he lurched upwards, spinning around, his whole body covering mine against the bricks. The sword had pierced through his gut, the same spot Eiju had torn a hole through him with just his fist. But the hole from before was gone, now it was the sword making a new one. He gritted his teeth, gripping the blade with one hand as more blood spilled past his lips.

He grimaced, eyes screwed shut as he took the blade in his hand and began to bend it. I watched in horror as the sword bent, cutting his hand, and cutting the hole in his gut wider. Luka's mouth gaped open, blood splattering onto me as he continued to bend the blade.

And then it snapped.

The silver blade of Eiju's sword snapped of, slicing open Luka's palm as it broke away from the hilt. He bared his teeth showing off a sharp set of fangs and he slowly stood up.

Eiju cussed, jumping backward as Luka lunged, and he just barely managed to escape. Eiju shot up the side of the building and disappeared before Luka could follow.

"Mas-on!" Father Samuel groaned, clutching at his chest. My body was still locked into place, the shock of what had just happened kept me from moving to help. Luka was glaring at the spot Eiju had disappeared from, wings flexing, just like the rest of the muscles in his body seemed to be doing.

Luka seemed to calm down, his glowing red eyes back to mercury. He bent over Father Samuel, hands held over his chest where a soft yellow light spread across the priest's body.

I stood on shaky legs, wobbling over and kneeling next to them.

I touched the spot the sword had gone through, but nothing was left, not even a scratch.

Luka turned to look at me, and I fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> uh. yeah. That's the chapter folks. ???-my fuzzy brain. As with ALL my Wattpad books, this one will eventually be edited.


End file.
